Yui et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,744 discloses a slide door locking device for preventing the door from being opened during feeding of fuel to a fuel tank positioned near the slide door. The device includes an actuating lever positioned inside a fuel lid when the latter is closed. Pulling the actuating lever out, to feed fuel to the fuel tank, serves, through a rod, to pivot a stopper lever to engage a stop member on the slide door should an attempt be made to open the latter by mistake or oversight, thus preventing the door from being opened.
Yamada Pat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,395 discloses a vehicle door locking mechanism for preventing a door from being opened by either the inside or outside handles, including a window sill knob N which, through a bell crank and link, rotates a locking lever to displace a link and, thereby, shift a pin into a locked position in registered slots. The patent further discloses a childproofing mechanism including a hand lever which, through a link, slides a pin into a slot such that the pin then does not transmit the motion of an inside release lever to an outside release lever, rendering the door unopenable by the inside handle.